


【仗露】刺猬（R18）

by Kikiyliu45



Category: JoJo - Fandom, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23659552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikiyliu45/pseuds/Kikiyliu45
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	【仗露】刺猬（R18）

*原作向  
*全篇走链接，评论找蓝条  
*雷黄色的勿扰

（复工复工，我原本只想写6k，结果居然写着写着就变成了1w6k（黑人问号）

1.

东方仗助把手掌放在身下人的背脊上，那对凸起的蝴蝶骨沾了汗，硌着掌心触感不能说很好，且又潮湿。他不知道自己是否过于用力，又或者会不会把人弄疼，因为他快到高潮了。快感与空白占据着大脑，只想更深入进去，一只手扶着修长的腰身，另一只手撑在桌上，视线里的恋人只留给自己匍匐在桌上的背影，正小声地喘息着，把脸埋在手臂里。

声音也压在喉咙里，没有叫出声。

“……老师。”

从背上凹陷的脊线一路吻上去，东方仗助把恋人后脑勺的碎发拨开，吻了吻才刚剃过的部分，触感柔软又稍微有些扎人。而露伴显然很不喜欢这个行为，微微转了转身体，只让他看到削瘦的下颌：“别……玩了……”

“……唔，抱歉。”

顺着往上摸，他揽住露伴的肩俯身下去，严密贴合的地方又捣入了几分。猛烈地往里抽插，穴口已经湿漉漉地仿佛刚从水里捞出来，内里的软肉是诚实的部分，被操开后紧密地包裹着拉着他往更深的地方走。随着高潮渐入，下身的顶撞愈发地不知轻重，揽着的肩膀抖了抖，脸埋得更深，漂亮的后颈也紧绷了起来。

对方也快要到了。露伴在和他上床的时候偶尔才会说上一两句话，喘息声像浸在绵密的啤酒沫里，柔软又泛滥，还因埋在手臂或枕头里而闷闷的。这是他们第四次做爱，身体的骨骼形状和敏感点都变得熟悉起来，进入也变得容易不少，对方却从来不肯面对面地朝向他，无例外。

他喜欢后颈，没错。他可以把鼻尖埋进柔软又潮暖的绿发里，一濡就湿的发质像猫毛，汗水和洗发水的味道混在一起有种猩热甜腻的感觉。他还可以欣赏细瘦的背，把大拇指摁在臀穴上方的腰窝里——像被拎住后颈的猫，露伴就不怎么想挣脱了。

可他看不到露伴的脸。

射进潮热的甬道里，他听到对方断断续续地叫了一声自己的名字。三个音节断了两次，纵然只泄露出些许优柔寡断，他仍从中主观地、执拗地嗅到些许爱意。

“……老师，好喜欢你。”他又亲了亲泛红的耳朵尖，在想象里填补完整了恋人回答的「我也喜欢你」。

乱七八糟的液体混在一起，一片狼籍也懒得收拾。做完后一起泡在浴缸里，每次都会用入浴剂，两个刻度条的量能起大半个浴缸的泡沫，肩膀以下就什么也看不到了。露伴会把全湿掉的头发拢到脑后，靠在背后的瓷砖上瞥过来，脚在泡沫下面不老实地到处踩。一会儿怼大腿内侧，一会儿怼胸口，一会儿直接把脚踝架在他肩膀上，表情还像什么都没干，仿佛那双腿不是自己的。

用行径代替言语，似乎说话和接吻只能二选一。然后州官放火。

这个人比他大四岁，常以年长的一方自居，却有着难以理解的任性。「只许你从后面来，不然就不做」，除此之外在床上桌上还是墙壁上倒是毫无所谓，也并非为了被压制的快感，因为首当其冲就讨厌被摸脖子。

原因到底是什么，东方仗助最开始问过一次，得到的回答是「不为什么」。要据理力争说「我就想看着你的脸」的话，对方就会又说，「你平常看得够多了」。总体而言是个究极难以沟通的人，身为年长一方的社会经验阅历也不知道都长到哪儿去了，身上带着病态又苛刻的消极，就像一只有着猎豹外形、长腿长脖子的阿什拉猫。

“……下次请正面和我做吧。”

滚到沙发上，露伴爬起来倒酒喝，然后盘腿坐在沙发边缘摆弄着空调遥控器，听到他这么说仍然头也不回地喝酒，吞咽的声音和指甲划过玻璃杯的声音一样冰冰的：“不要。”

“老师喜欢尝试新的事物，那么从背面来，正面来，都该尝试。”

“噢，那下次尝试用嘴吧。”

露伴轻描淡写地反戈一击，东方仗助知道又是这人擅长的顾左右而言他，无奈地换着节目频道：“宁愿这样也不要？”

“……总之，不要就是不要。”

空调的声音很分散注意力，或许是开了抽湿功能，暖风正把屋内宛如沼泽的潮热慢慢地抽走。他稍微起身了一点，看着露伴并不挺直的身体线条，忍不住伸手摸了摸对方的手臂。恋人疑惑地看过来，见自己并没有什么目的性后缓慢地靠过来主动接吻，软硬兼施，又一次狡猾地从网里逃脱了出去。

\----

第二天，东方仗助光荣地起晚了。完全没听到闹钟声，也没有被体贴地叫醒。成年人早就穿着睡袍在厨房做早餐，像往常一样随便地煎冷冻松饼和西多士，倒是对咖啡的要求高得不得了，嘴刁。东方仗助困得很，洗漱完边捡书边马马虎虎地喝咖啡，准备去学校，拉上拉链后被露伴从不远处扔来的书角砸了个正着，吃痛摸了摸脑袋：“谋杀啊。”

“什么谋杀，是你的国语课本。”

“噢……”

“还有笔。”

紧接着又扔过来一支笔，露伴向来言简意赅，也咬着半边松饼收拾东西：“这边，昨天下午你在餐桌上写作业，蹭上墨水了。”

言下之意，「来收拾」。

于是他听话地过去用疯狂钻石把老师心爱的桌布修干净，顺便交换了一个充满了咖啡和黄油面粉味的吻。早晨是轻盈淡漠的，做着恋人的事却又没有恋人之间的亲昵，他们从烘干机里拖出衣服各自穿上，然后一起在玄关换鞋，走出了门。

“你已经迟到了吧，抓紧去学校。”

露伴果然明知他起晚还熟视无睹，今日穿的是普通的衬衫，也没有抹绿色口红。“哦对了，”然后面无表情地说，“我这两天出远门，周五晚上才回来，要是你那天没事可以先来这等我，钥匙在信箱。”

“……又要取材？”

“嗯，”露伴抬手指了指门口的信箱，“密码是生日。”

本来想问一句这回又要去哪里取材，想了想还是作罢，瞧着反正也迟到了，东方仗助在路边买了一罐樱桃可乐，然后才边喝边走路去上学。

从前取材有十来天的，有时跑到大阪或北海道去，相比起来三天算少的，聊等于无。他唯一在意的是这个人的取材计划，只希望千万别去惹是生非——但显然，许多时候都会变成和自己初遇时一样的结果。得罪了人然后跟人打架是常态，大部分情况下能赢，少部分情况会被揍，且被揍了还不肯跟自己讲。有一次跟人玩什么莫名其妙的游戏，最后落得右手骨折，偷偷摸摸地去医院，被发现了才招出原委。

“找我不行吗。”他上一次这样问，露伴就李代桃僵回避重点，略敷衍地点头道：“你好烦，不受伤就可以了吧。”

好强心，胜负欲，露伴可是被捉弄后宁愿切掉手指也不服输的人，不愿意在自己面前吃瘪很容易理解。他知道如果不是自己主动告白，露伴仍然会和女人在一起，仍然是个会进入某个女人身体的男人，在先前的猜测中用正面进入的姿势就和女人并无二异，所以他不敢胡搅蛮缠非要问出个所以然来。此外床上两只枕头，两床被子，也从未面对面挨着躺下入睡，要么错开一点，要么背过去，且早上会在他醒来之前就起床，只留下堆成一团的毛毯扔在床的另半边。

要是自己有天堂之门就好了，东方仗助偶尔这样想，直接看看到底怎么回事，好过不停地猜测。但有时候又想，露伴其实可以直接用天堂之门让他放弃去纠缠那些取材、正面或背面的事，可在公路之星一战之后就再也没有对他动用过替身了，让他愿意、想要去相信——露伴是真心喜欢自己的吗，或许吧。

2.

“露伴老师，请和我交往！”

几个月前，东方仗助像低年级对高年级告白那样猛地90°鞠躬递上情书，手心紧张得出汗。短短一句话，他在脑海里已经排练了数十遍，比起心里没底倒不如说是视死如归。

预料中比较有可能的结果是先把人给吓一跳，等回过神来之后以抱歉我们以后还是少见面为妙收尾。比较好的结果是冷静交谈后决定当做此事没有发生，比较差的结果——大概会当场被翻脸，然后直接被改成「不要再和露伴讲话」的设定。

视线里只有修长笔直的一双腿，露伴穿着带跟的绿色皮鞋，踩在满地树叶上一动不动。安静的时间过长，仿佛一场缓刑。

五秒过去了，毫无反应。十秒过去了，仍然毫无反应。仗助觉得脸上也开始冒汗，已经开始幻想会看到的可怕表情，正当快要忍不住抬头的时候面前的人终于开口了，与预想的每一种局面都不一样，露伴淡淡地问：“……为什么。”

“……欸？”

他一脸茫然地直起身，觉得那双皮鞋跟时刻都会踹在自己脸上：“…什么？”

“我问你，为什么。”

“……额，那个，就是…非要说为什么的话……”

对方扬了扬下巴。

“大概是因为……那个……”他哆哆嗦嗦地又把情书往前递了递，“老师…要不先看看？”

递过去后他开始后悔了，因为自己其实是想着告白要做全套才瞎写的情书，里面只有「露伴老师我真的很喜欢你」几个字。手里变空后掌心的汗被风干了一点，拆开纸张的簌簌声继续对他执行着凌迟，露伴看了一眼情书，不动声色地抬起头又看了自己一眼，有些烦躁地折起信封揉成一团，捏在手指间质问道：“就这？”

“……”

“就这，我都可以当废纸扔了。”

“那、那就扔了吧……”他恨不得从地缝里钻进去，也梗着脖子说，“但反正…反正我就是喜欢老师。”

“…为什么。”

“哈？”

“你为什么会喜欢我。”

……这人不会在耍自己玩儿吧，这样的想法一闪而过。东方仗助稀里糊涂地被牵着鼻子走，好几次都想气急败坏地质问能不能给个痛快。但隐隐之中他又无法不回答，因为唯有那双冷淡的眼睛确实是认真的。露伴抱着手臂侧着头，从表情里抓不到任何端倪，瞳孔中细碎的闪光像是树荫投下来的影子，漂亮却遥远。

“……很复杂，我一时半会儿也说不清楚…”

“哪里复杂。”

“全、全部…？”

虽一万个理屈词穷，他仍硬着头发说道：“……那、那我说了老师不准生气哦，最开始…确实很讨厌老师没错，玩骰子那次是我不好，但老师后来还帮我，慢慢觉得…稍微能懂一点老师的性格了，就开始觉得老师很可爱！这么说可能很失礼，可是我是认真的，不管是口是心非还是固执的一面都很可爱。”

喀嚓一声，成年人别过头去点了一支烟，把捏成一团的情书揉在手心里，手指一点一点往里缩，把纸团压得死死的。也许是错觉，也许只是风的原因，拢着打火机的手有点发抖，尖头皮鞋终于动了一下，有些焦躁地踩了踩地上的树叶。

“……好吧，我大概理解了。”

理解了？——为什么自己完全抓不到重点。东方仗助的紧张兮兮已经被一头雾水给取代，茫然地看着面前咬着烟的嘴唇。既没有恼羞成怒也没有鄙夷不屑的老师一点也不像平常的老师，连声音都比平常轻，就像假的一样。

半晌后露伴往旁边吐出一口烟，稍微退后了一点，微微点点头：“那就这样吧。”

“……那就…这样吧？”他迷惑地复述了一遍。

“嗯。”

抽了一口后，烟仅仅是被夹在指尖，成年人出神地盯着燃烧的烟头也不知道在想什么，又是好几秒的沉默，说：“…我答应你。”

\----

在浴缸里的时候被留下了一个吻痕，并非脖子，并非锁骨，而是乳首左边的位置，穿上衣服就看不见了。他知道露伴不想让他把交往的事告诉别人，所以直到现在连亿泰也没有说。这件事甚至不像一个秘密，因为如果真的要和别人说，其实自己也讲不清楚。

露伴把吻痕当做什么，路边的垃圾塑料瓶还是至少要掏钱的一瓶水。虽然这样做了却完全没有提醒一句，是他回家后洗澡才自己看到的，大概得花上三四天才能完全消掉，还好没被老妈发现。

在这方面上东方仗助觉得自己或许过于狼狈，洗澡时低头看的时候，仿佛能仅凭这一个记号就感受到露伴湿漉漉的舌头舔上来，仿佛看到清淡却精致的素颜，在水蒸气里朦朦胧胧的。他幻想着，离开水面的水滴滴答答，胸口也贴上来，呼吸声轻得像缓慢漏气的气球，水声和亲吻的声音和皮肤一样，既是热的又是凉的。一直到刷牙的时候又盯了一会儿，把手指放在凝着一层雾的镜子上，抹开后水痕还是粘在上面，并不清晰。

露伴是真心喜欢自己的吗，或许吧。

周四有模拟考，自高三最后一学期开始班里气氛就变得水深火热了起来，方方面面。其实东方仗助的成绩一直还算不错，只不过总被老师评价不够认真，尤其是考前两天竟然还迟到，不良的名头更响亮了，但这并不妨碍他一向都好的人缘，或者更准确的说，女人缘。

“仗助，还是给你的情书。”

亿泰从小卖部回来后又帮忙收了一张情书，咬牙切齿地扔了过来。仗助正仰头翘着腿靠在椅背上放空，接过情书看也没看一眼，继续盯着窗外的麻雀发呆，全然不顾亿泰在一旁大呼小叫：“这可是情书！！情书！！你赶紧看！！”

“……谁啊。”

“一班的小野，超受欢迎的。”

“…不认识，”他撑着下巴打了个哈欠，午后的时光让人困顿发倦，在脑海里思索一圈后毫无印象，兴味索然地回答道，“最近告白的人太多了，完全是因为快毕业了吧。”

亿泰沉默了一会儿，一拍手：“对哦。”

“再说，情书什么的最蠢了。”

“我觉得很浪漫哎！要是有人给我送情书我一定会感动死的！”

窗外的麻雀扇着翅膀啪啦啪啦飞走了，仗助突然回过神来，重置了一遍思绪，掩饰地笑道：“…你想啊，都要毕业了，这种时候递情书其实完全没考虑过要长久地交往吧，超不负责任的。”而抱怨归抱怨，没兴趣归没兴趣，还是得出于礼貌看一眼，于是仗助从手肘下把情书抽了出来。女孩洋洋洒洒写了很多字，说高一的时候就注意到自己了，暗恋很久不好意思讲话，还说希望能和自己一起考上东京的大学，看完后亿泰也想看，于是他扔过去给人观摩。

“欸，说要跟你一起去东京呢……”

亿泰果然被浪漫给震慑住了：“怎么样，仗助要考东京的大学吗。”

他不置可否地耸了耸肩，仍然没从桌子上爬起来，就用食指抵着钢笔玩儿，滚上去又滚下来：“你呢？”

“我当然就留在杜王町，”好友一点也没迟疑地回答道，“毕竟我脑子不好，还要照顾老爸。”

“……说的也是。”

想去哪里，想不想离开这个和熟人抬头不见低头见的小镇，这阵子许多人都疯狂地沉迷于这个话题，结论是大概率都向往东京。而仗助虽然对东京没有执念，觉得关东也好，关西也好，北海道也好，可这么一提起来，就突然想到半年后怎么都是要去外地的，又想到露伴老师之前就一直住在东京。

“所以如果去东京是不是就可以一起…”

他盯着轱辘轱辘滚的笔盖自言自语，被亿泰听到了。好友看热闹不嫌事大地凑上来兴奋地问：“——哈？！你果然想跟她一起去东京？！”

“……不是！”

他呛了一下，开始扯谎：“我只是在想，也许可以问问露伴老师东京到底怎么样，然后再看看能不能考得上……”

“……哦，那个吓人的漫画家。”

幸亏这人随随便便就忽悠了，仗助听到这个形容忍不住干笑了一声，点点头说：“啊，那个吓人的漫画家。”

吓人的漫画家有时候和学校的老师一个鬼样子，学习的事盯他盯得紧，但也从来没聊过上上大学的事，要说长久的交往，或许自己的情况和那些情侣都五十步笑百步。

放学后东方仗助又掏出手机来看，还是没有短信或电话。在不见面的期间露伴从来不联系他，三五天——或许还行吧，十来天就稍微有点问题了，时间再长一点，异地连不靠电话联系就不叫恋爱，可露伴给自己打过的电话内容只有让他帮忙看看东西是不是落家里了、告诉他东西落家里了、说今天有事别来了、以及占大头的开场白「帮我转告康一」。

跟康一的关系都跟比自己亲密。

“…露伴老师这次是去大阪取材来着，还让我帮忙贴防身的字。”

恰好这几天大家都忙着复习互相抽背，优等生康一说和由花子一起复习效率极低，找过来加入了他和亿泰的学习小组。仗助趁着聊天的间隙旁敲侧击地打听了一下露伴这回取材的事，对方果然比自己清楚许多。

“…你最近好像对这个露伴老师很感兴趣的样子。”亿泰完全没看进去书，好奇地凑过来试图参与话题。仗助回了一句哪有，又扭头问：“…是很危险的事？”

“还好吧，”康一埋头苦算着数学题，也问，“你跟老师又不熟，关心这个干嘛。”

3.

夏末秋初的傍晚风略微急促了起来，周五放学后仗助回家吃了饭，又用去亿泰家通宵打游戏搪塞了老妈，准备去露伴家边写作业边等。走之前拉下衣服看了一眼，吻痕差不多快消掉了，淡红色一片像被蚊子咬的痕迹，说是过敏也会有人信。

其实他没必要非得去等着，毕竟露伴说的只是「如果你有空」，而他作为一个高三学生显然并不是很空。但他已经习惯了把露伴说的话再往前理解一些，比如最开始的「你如果想留下来可以留下来」，他会理解成「留下来」，露伴说的「如果你想做我们可以试试」，他没有问那你呢，你想做吗，因为主动向前一步的到头来都是自己。

大洋宅的墙壁上挂着爬山虎，门口停着那辆红色的日产300ZX Z32，由于屋里过于宽敞安静，一个人走进去有些蹑手蹑脚的感觉。露伴总是把东西都整理得一丝不苟，是个滴水不漏的人，大衣围巾整整齐齐地挂在衣架上，名牌家具上搭着毯子，餐桌上摆着花瓶，能被允许用来写作业的地方也就是这里了。

“空调遥控器在哪来着……开个排风吧，好闷。”

空了三天的房间残留着些许入浴剂的柠檬薄荷味，还有灰尘的气息，其余就和露伴这个人一样冷淡。东方仗助也不太清楚自己是什么样的思绪，头一次一个人在这个大宅里走来走去，忍不住就打开了许多灯，走廊到客厅一直到厨房全都弄得很亮。嘟囔着放下书包，百般聊赖地先看了会儿闲书，然后才开始掏课本作业本。

晚上的区间和长，从七点到十二点都是晚上，所以也不知道露伴具体会什么时候才回来。写了一会儿他意识到也许会等到睡着也说不定，于是又放弃了专注认真，写点作业跑去客厅看点晚间电视剧，在沙发上以各种姿势瘫躺趴滚，最后直接把作业搬到沙发上，以龟速做着英语模考题。

“…完了，昨天好像选错了一个……”

“They……made baskets three feet in diameter……啥？”

“……”

“……唔，a…accom、commodation……”

英语是他的弱势学科，走神了一会儿，东方仗助从沙发上挣扎着趴了起来：“不行不行，没词典活不下去了。”

本来打算直接放弃，但想着露伴时不时就骂他不认真学习，还是战胜了惰性决定去书房借本字典。开灯摸进去，书房其实是他在这里最喜欢的一个房间，甚至比起卧室还更像「露伴」一些，墨水和纸张的味道宣告着极强的恋人气息，桌子上还铺开着刚画完的稿子和速写本。

他喜欢漫无目的地看来看去，那副冷淡又富有创作激情的气质完美地被书房拷贝了下来，如果被允许在这里写作业可能一天到晚都能认真学习，「别晃来晃去吵我眼睛，我在工作」——虽然会被骂就是了。

机会难得，好奇地浏览了一下到底都有些什么书，总的来说五花八门，同一本书还有不同版本。全套龙珠，全套北斗神拳，词典则放在里侧的书柜里，连意大利语西班牙语都有。东方仗助磨磨蹭蹭地挪过去，刚要拿字典，不经意地瞥到了旁边的一格，里面参差不齐地塞着像是速写本的小册子。

……露伴经常拿他当模特，这没什么，问题出在露伴老师画完很少拿给他看。人通常都对自己的名字极为敏感，不论是声音还是文字，他一眼就看到其中一本的侧封上写着自己的名字，并可耻地手痒了。

“……唔。”

反正……反正没说不让看，只是嫌麻烦。

东方仗助很快地就说服了自己，手指离开词典伸向了速写本。第一页大概是两个月前，看到便想起来了，是刷牙的时候非被揪着不让吐，憋到后面差点把泡沫吞下去。往后又翻了几页，发现有许多页上都写了字，和露伴平时取材时会做的标注如出一辙，虽说其实就是普通速写，他仍然看得很起劲。

“…吃苹果的时候偶尔会露出牙疼的表情，很有趣……哈？我哪有。”

还真的画了像在牙疼的表情，下面还有个箭头符号，仿佛医学书说明似的指引到画上，写着，「虎牙」。

继续往后翻，铅笔的灰色调很轻，有些地方被蹭得有点模糊。除了静止不动让人画的姿势还有许多毫无印象的动态，比如伸懒腰，洗碗还有擦头发等等，擦头发的那页上还写着「像大型犬一样」。

“什、什么嘛，骂我是狗吗……”仗助愣了一下，徒然觉得耳朵有点发热。再下一页是自己睡觉时的样子，旁边简洁地写着「大概是目前最喜欢的睡颜」，正准备往后翻，一张纸从里面轻飘飘地掉了出来，他生怕把老师的东西弄坏了，连忙捡起来往回塞，塞到一半却觉得有些眼熟。

“……诶？”

又仔细看了一眼。

“这个好像是……”

……好像是自己写的那封超敷衍的情书信封，被揉得皱巴巴之后又重新摊开，已经压平整了。

仗助不明所以地皱了皱眉，把信封拿在眼前翻来覆去看了几遍，又把速写本从头翻到尾，发现写着字的纸也好好地夹在里面，蠢得要命的表白有些扎眼。而就在这时外面传来了钥匙开门的动静，他心都都要跳出嗓子眼了，慌张地啊了一声，环顾四周后眼疾手快地把信和本子都塞了回柜子。关灯闪人，趁着露伴还没有走进客厅又跳上了沙发。

\----

“……在门口都知道你在看《假面骑士》，快播完了吧？还以为你会认真写功课……”

钥匙清脆的响了两声，然后是换鞋的声音。露伴踢踢踏踏地走进来，低着头放下包，每次取完材都看起来有些疲惫：“你是不是昨天有考试，成绩出了吗。”

“……还没。“

东方仗助装模作样地写了几个字，放下笔悬着一口气，乖乖地摇了摇头。

“今天大概没法做了，不过一起睡吧。”露伴脱下外套，轻轻扯了扯衬衫的袖口，然后摘耳坠，喝水，在厨房来来回回地走来走去。而仗助通常就是被这幅轻描淡写又安之若素的模样给搅浑的，仿佛浑身上下都贴着标签，「没必要问我问题」，「问就是屁事都没有」。

脑子一团浆糊都能去粘鱼缸了，他咽了一口唾沫，爬起来问：“很累吗？这几天干嘛去了？”

“……没干嘛，”露伴照样敷衍，喝完水后走过来，从地上捡起一只靠枕，数落道，“又他妈不注意我的东西，掉地上了都不知道。”

“啊，那是……”

……是刚才急急忙忙跳上沙发弄的，差点就说出口了。仗助心跳尚未平息下来，这会儿几天没见的小雀跃也压了一头。对方捡起抱枕后没着急走，站在沙发面前伸手摸了摸他的脸，额前的一缕头发滑落下来，掉在眼前，漂亮得几乎让人呼吸停止。

对视片刻，放在他脸上的大拇指蹭了蹭他的嘴角，露伴歪了歪头，很浅地笑了一下，俯身凑上来吻他。嘴唇是比较薄的一类，又软又像会化掉似的，接吻的时候偶尔很轻地用牙齿咬，然后舌头会探进来，若即若离。

“……我想你了，你没遇到什么危险吧。”仗助忍不住轻声说，搂住了露伴的脖子。而露伴只是又笑了笑，没有回答，继续吻上来。

“等等……”

他被亲得有点晕，想问些什么都难以思考，勉强推开了一点靠过来的身体：“…你这几天做什么去了，告诉我不可以吗。”

“又没什么特别的。”对方冷淡地再次把他给打发了，循循善诱地用舌头舔他的上唇，继续吻他。

嘴上做的事和说的话丝毫不相同，仗助还是无法完全接受这样的温度差，有些急切地再次把人拉开：“你都告诉康一了——”才刚上手露伴就轻轻的“啊”了一声，条件反射似的地把右手抽了回去，是吃痛的表情。只抓到小指的冰凉，再抬头的时候恋人的神情又变成了显而易见的「完了搞砸了」，安静片刻后只有耳坠微微晃动着，嘴巴张开后又合上，轻轻咬了咬下嘴唇。

东方仗助愣了两秒，反应了一下后就很快明白了，是并不出乎意料的事，刚才露伴倒水也是用的左手。

“…没事，什么事都没有。”还什么都没说对方就矢口否认道。

“……岸边露伴老师。“

“我没事。”

无解的是，明明自己一秒就能治好的伤，从以前开始这个人就非要藏着掖着，生怕被治好似的，就算到现在也和拿刀剁小指时的逞强没有任何区别。他有些讶异地沉默了一会儿，僵在半空中的手又伸过去拉露伴，想要解开对方的袖扣：“…给我看。”

露伴想甩开，被他又用力抓了回来，稍微冒了点火气上来：“有完没完？”

解开袖口，面前的人就变成了一副被抓了包后束手就擒的模样，半分认错半分无所畏惧，撇着嘴不讲话。把袖子卷上去，果然又是因为什么莫名其妙的取材而受了伤，只拿绷带稍微处理了一下，一看就还得去看医生的。

“……所以说什么今天不能做，只是因为这个。”

实在忍不住笑了一声，还是帮忙治好了。把没用的绷带扯下来扔进垃圾桶，东方仗助抬头盯着自己难搞的恋人，有些不知道该说什么。他既不是真的生气也无法仅仅是无奈，有那么一瞬间以为露伴要开口解释，因为那双闪烁的眼睛里有些踌躇与薄弱，像卡着弹屑，只碎了一半的玻璃。但对方嘴硬到神乎其技的境界，沉默了一会儿只抬起手活动了一下，用不屑一顾的轻松语气开口道：“……好嘛，既然都好了，那我们可以做爱了。”

“少给我避重就轻——”  
想强调一遍自己并不在意做不做的问题，露伴却又凑上来吻住了他。这回是手段，几乎不给人说话的间隙，膝盖一顶就迎了上来，已经开始麻利地解扣子。

该死的。

领子上一颗，然后下面两颗，解了三颗后没再继续，边吻边欺身过来脱他的校服。仗助又气又觉得实在是服了这个人，猛地拍开那双手，反过来把露伴往沙发上压。

“小事而已，现在不都好了。”露伴挣扎着要翻身起来，而他学会了用膝盖顶人，也凑上去胡乱亲，然后帮露伴解开了第四颗扣子。

“……好啊，那就正面和我做。”他大声说着，抓住露伴想揍自己的手往旁边摁。对方伴仰躺在沙发上僵滞了一秒，用力地甩开了他，有些恼羞成怒地揪住了他的领子：“我说不要就是不要——”

“不可以吗？小事而已，你到底在想什么…告诉我不可以吗——让我帮你治不可以吗。”

”你他妈——“

出乎意料的，东方仗助听见自己再次打断了年长的恋人，然后强硬地说：“老师是喜欢我的吧。”

又说：“……不对，是真的很喜欢我。”

\----

潜意识里他知道的，大概吧，一直都知道。露伴不是大发慈悲才和自己在一起的——虽然看起来像是这样，也不是想演得很亲昵就能演的人——虽然，看起来像是这样。

“宁愿告诉康一的事也不告诉我，这算交往吗，老师明明是喜欢我的不是吗。”

他顿了顿，发现自己不再需要用力摁着人不让人动了，稍微舒了一口气，又说：“……今天我开你家信箱的时候，一开始试的是你的生日，还以为记错了。”

继续解衬衫的纽扣，布料皱巴巴地堆在一起，他把手指放在露伴衣领上，伸进去已经打开却还未敞开的缝隙里，没有再进一步行动：“「喜欢我」，「想我」，求助于我，老师连密码是「我的」生日都说不出来，这很难吗。”

露伴不喜欢现在这个姿势，大概吧。恋人一副见了鬼的模样僵在原地，没再动了却也没有正视他。欲言又止了两次，试图挣扎一次，然后小声说了句什么，他没听清。

“……什么？”

“如果你一定要这样要求我，那就分手吧。”

“岸边露伴！”

“……难道你要我撒娇控诉，说在外面被人弄伤了，难道要求你抱我安慰我。”

“…所以你也不说其实你不想把那封情书扔掉，不说在我面前揉成一团都是违心的？”

露伴吃惊地瞪大了眼睛，他抢先又说道：“……抱歉，我不是有意发现的，恰巧而已，但老师总是要想得这么极端，不累吗，不伪装有那么难吗。”

“……”

”普通地喜欢我，普通地和我做爱，有那么难吗？“

他被轻轻松松的「分手」二字扇了耳光，再次不屈不饶地追问诘责。揪着他领子的手松了松，似乎重新用力地想做些什么，却慢慢地滑了下去。

露伴的视线又躲闪了，但这回更多的是溃退。食指缓慢地把他胸口的衣服往下拉，目光所落之处是已经快看不出来的吻痕，干燥的指腹在上面划了两下，像扫过去的树叶。

“……进门前，”露伴稍微抬高了一点声音，有些无法维持淡然地抖了一下，“进门前……我还告诉自己不要瞒着你的。”

“……我知道你铁定生气，但一看到你还是下意识地就瞒着你了，而且你——正因为你不是康一，你不是我能普通面对的人。”

好像在说一件万分艰难的事，吐出字句像划破溃疡似的缓慢。东方仗助心一跳，即使只是这么一点，也是头一次露伴肯开口告诉他内心的想法。

“……所以我不行。”

“…不试试怎么知道。”

“……我克服不了，我肯定克服不了。”

“克服不了什么？”

“……我对你…很不公平，我知道，”对方又开始压着微微颤抖的声音了，仍然冷静地，一字一句地说，“但是我绝对不会给人留出一丝破绽，请求也好…丑态也好、要我…要我那样暴露给你看吗，想都不要想……”

“你就不能——”

话音未落肩膀被摁住了，身下的人一副咬牙切齿的模样，但眼睛里泛起了些许水汽，方才的斩钉截铁像化开的一缕烟：“……别说这个了行不行，给我忘掉，刚才的话也忘掉。”

“露伴…”

“…要受不了了。”

“……露伴老师，你已经给我很多破绽了。”

“……”

“那就用天堂之门让我忘掉吧，“东方仗助低声说，”很简单吧，让我忘掉就好，以后也不会逼你，但是如果你现在不让我忘掉，我接下来就会看着你、从正面跟你做。“

露伴可以很轻易地就对他用天堂之门的，只要随便一改就好。表情像要把自己杀掉，眼里的水汽也氤氲得越来越模糊，却不吭声也没有动作。于是他的手指终于毫不客气地将对方薄薄的衬衫褪了下去，然后是解皮带，拉下裤子。过程中露伴时不时就挣扎一下，待他把男人性器从内裤里解放出来、抬起腿把人整个打开时对方已经用手背挡住了脸，似乎正用牙齿咬着关节，肩膀也有些发抖。

“……看着我。”于是他拉开露伴的手，从上至下地把人别在沙发上，然后退到下方的位置，继续将男人修长的腿折起来，让后穴和性器都一览无余。

“老师就连那时候也不肯叫我，竟然一个人行动……如果老师那时真的死了怎么办，你要我怎么办。”

他吻露伴的脖颈：“……就在我面前，露出破绽不可以吗。”

4.

性器往上连着从稀疏到浓密的耻毛，堆积着暖意藏在其中。仗助俯下身，吻了吻深粉色的柱身，面前的人则剧烈地颤抖了一下，脚踝抵着他的肩膀以示反抗。

“…明明大言不惭地说要用嘴帮我，却不能接受被人用嘴？”

把自己的衣服也脱掉，胡乱地把头发给散开来，他一只手缓慢地揉捏着对方还未立起来的阴茎，低声说：“头发…这个样子我只给你看过，因为我真的很喜欢你。”

另一只手捏着露伴的手放在自己头发上，让人好好看个清楚：“我也全都暴露给老师。”

顺着柱身亲下去，去吻囊袋和后穴，又吻向大腿内侧和肚子，嘴唇接触到的不同于背脊的柔软，平坦的小腹猛烈起伏着，露伴虽然总是出门，皮肤却像从来晒不黑似的，白得几近没有血色。一只手又捂着嘴，另一只手并无力气地推搡着他的肩，一边小声地断断续续地说着：“……不，不要看…”

手中握着的性器勃起了，马眼里微微渗出透明的液体，仗助再次舔上去，努力地打开口腔去容纳进喉，感受着偾张的青筋在嘴里跳动，听到露伴的呻吟卡在嗓子眼里，说出来的话更连不成句子了：“我、我不行……仗助，你给我记着…”

“我不会听你说什么不行的。”

无视威胁，他开始专心致志地帮恋人舔，生疏却卖力，露伴不停地往后缩，肩膀已经缩进了沙发的角落里，小口小口喘息着，侧着头不肯看着身下。而他从头舔至尾，硬热的性器在舌尖上涨大，下半身也时不时地向上抬，诚实地在告诉他想要更多。

空气里开始积起热度，含住的身体是陌生的沐浴露气息，或许是酒店的劣质产品。对方大概刻意在憋着，明明头部已经泛着难耐的红色，却始终没有交代出来。仗助抬眼看着前方躲闪的视线，一点也不客气地用视线正面交锋，恋人像被电到似的猛咬嘴唇，身体软得像一条鱼，止不住地扭动。

“哈啊……要……要出来……”

推搡着肩膀的手胡乱地捶打了几下，又暴力地掐他，知道是要射出来的前兆，他却仍然没有放开，就这么舔着衔着，直到咸腥的液体射在嘴里。他的恋人，他的缺陷人格偏执狂恋人，仅仅一轮下来就带上了半分哭腔，双手都抽回去捂着脸，紧紧缩着肩：“……我、我要杀了你……”

“……那你为什么不对我用天堂之门，”他抹掉嘴角的液体，凑上前去吻露伴的手指，然后再次轻轻把手臂拉下来，看着对方沾着水珠的睫毛，“你随时都可以用。”

“……要杀了你。”还是同一句话。

“…你随时都可以。”

确实是从来没见过的表情，气到咬牙又着急委屈，被拉下的手还遮挡在下巴上，眼圈淡淡地泛着粉色水光，说完要杀了他后又哆哆嗦嗦地把手指尖贴上他的脸，缓慢又不置信把残留的白浊给悉数擦去，缓慢把脸往他的肩上埋：“……我、我受不了。”

却还是默认了继续的动作。

乳首已经立了起来，胸口的肌肉线条也很漂亮，周围泛着浅浅的红色。仗助决定在同样的位置上留下吻痕，边吻边咬地在胸间开垦，左手则探向下面，用指尖撑开外面细嫩的褶皱，在伸进一根手指的时候抬头看向露伴，对方沉默地、满脸绯红地咬着牙，侧过头用散乱的头发挡住了眼睛。细软的绿色头发已经湿了，牙齿把食指关节咬得发红，像翻不过身后绝望而弃的昆虫，瘫软地仰躺着，喘着气，喉咙里偶尔发出类似抽噎的声音。被折起来的膝盖仍隐隐约约地往里收，到一半又放弃了，无力又缓慢地把一只脚放在他肩上，生硬地蹭了蹭。

扩张的时间安静又绵长，最后抽出手指时候的声音像开一瓶红酒、撬开一块木塞。东方仗助直起身来，将性器对准完全张开的后穴，手指扶着骨骼突出的胯间观察了片刻。从耻毛到穴口都沾着湿漉漉的液体，阴茎微微抖动着翘立着，全部清楚地暴露在了自己面前。

漂亮的、极致的涩情，邀请与抗拒全都呈现在面前。盯得时间过长了一点，露伴漂亮眼睛里的那层碎玻璃似的雾又更加裂开了，手足无措地抓住沙发上铺的毯子，别扭地用脚踝勾他。以往从背后进去的时候如同在黑暗里做爱，是凌乱的模糊的，对于互相的需求也粗糙又毛躁。此时当他把性器插入那个紧缩的甬道，露伴忍不住松开手叫了一声，张嘴时的神情慵懒又难耐。狭长的眼睛虚虚地眯起来，脸上泛起潮红，下巴微微扬起来，精致的下颌至脖颈线条像天鹅般舒展开来，喉结上滚动下一滴汗，是从未看过的角度。

“哈啊…仗助，仗助……”叫出声的下一秒，后知后觉地反应了过来，露伴敛起声又下意识地捂住了嘴。脸颊更红了，身体比以往的任何时候都要湿热，出了许多汗。

“唔……”

“……露伴，你可以对我诚实的。”

仗助又一次地摁住恋人的手，拉下来直直注视那双眼睛，缓慢地、小心地往里抽插：“你喜欢我对不对，那就告诉我…你喜欢我。”

不会这么容易的，他知道。身下的人皱着眉，从低低地呻吟变成像缺氧的鱼一样张着嘴大口喘气，好像光是呼吸就用尽全部力气了。他看着被撑开的洞不断吞吐着自己，占有欲达到了前所未有的顶点，加快速度往深处顶撞了起来。那具削瘦的身体随着他的行径耸动着，呻吟也被断开：“……我、不行、不要问……我…”

“就要问。”

不留情地往里操，去吻露伴的指尖与乳首。他向来觉得对方的手指性感极了，尤其是握着笔画画的时候，会蹭上铅笔灰，碳粉或墨水，骨节分明又细长。这双手会偷偷地画自己，画技卓越，却在画以外的领域里拙劣极了。

“……说吧，老师，”他咬着露伴的耳朵，“你喜欢我，你在我告白前就喜欢我了……对不对，你其实是希望和从我正面做的。”

\----

露伴气喘吁吁地看着他，视线像一盘散沙，七零八落，像被猎人打下来的鸟。通常被捉在捕网里的鸟或鱼在发现再怎么也挣脱不开后就会放弃，羽毛鳞片都畏缩地缠绕在铁线尼龙网里，然后束手待毙。

对方退一步，他进一步就好了。就算死缠烂打不要脸也是被允许的进攻破防，是他的权利。

随着不断地深入，后穴变得越来越容易进入，柔软又黏潮，露伴的叫声慢慢也失去了防守，像海浪一样翻涌着拉长着，然后颤抖着伸手到身下，试图抚弄再次立起来的性器，绝望又折券弃债地轻声吐露道：“我想射…让我射……”

仗助觉得大脑里一根火线被点着了，正随着恋人套弄的动作迸溅着火花。

“露伴，好喜欢你…叫我的名字……”他难捱地加快了速度，满意地听到叫声更加急促起来，俯身下去和人接吻。恋人的腿被他推到胸口，柔软又长的腿甚至能抵着肩窝，开始慢慢地往他的背上蹭去，脚趾因快感而紧紧绷着。头发凌乱地散落在毯子上，边叫边仰起下巴，脖颈上的冷色血管渗着汗珠，仿佛就算要被割开喉咙也无法反抗。

“哈啊…仗助、好满……要、要死了…”

“…那要继续吗。”他轻声问，腾出一只手把整个细一圈的身体揽到怀里，露伴的牙齿顺势就咬了上来，好半天才呜咽着嗯了一声。指甲用力地掐着他的肩膀，小腿夹着他的腰，像是要他再深一点。

“……要什么。”

“唔…我要，你——”

好像被顶撞到了深处的敏感点，恋人失去了抓住他的力气，扭着腰倒在沙发上，捧着他的脸把他往下拽：“哈啊…用力、用力操我……”

扑哧的水声翻覆搅动，仗助也忍不住低喘，高潮的快感席卷了全身，忍不住去吻露伴快失去焦点的眼睛。那双眼睛已经像沾满了碎钻，眼角有生理性泪水残留的泪痕，上睫毛漆黑一片，下睫毛粘在皮肤上，鬓角湿漉漉的，吻和敏感留下的红色在白皙的皮肤上像一大片木槿。

“不行了…要、要死了……”露伴从喉咙里发出气音，仿佛在胡言乱语，“……被你弄坏了，不行…受不了了……”

“…唔，仗助——要、要到了！就是那里……”

大腿抽筋似的颤动，精液拍打在柔软的内壁里，他也瘫倒在露伴身上，大脑发麻地感受着发酵的快感，缓缓从顶峰回到地面。小腹间粘浊地也潮湿一片，是对方射出来的东西，恍惚中有双手在摸着自己的头发，擦过耳朵，擦过脸颊，鼻尖顶着的喉咙滚动了一下，又抽噎了一下。

“……如果你不喜欢我就好了，”他听到露伴说，“如果你不喜欢我…我也可以不喜欢你。”

时间静谧又绵长，仿佛拨回到了告白的时候，露伴一直在问他为什么，为什么。他突然觉得露伴那时候的确是要拒绝的，像在反复确认什么、证实什么，又像在自问自答。

片刻后，身下的人紧紧地抱住了他，在仗助的记忆里露伴以前从来没有这么用力地抱住他过，通常都是半虚半实地搂着，还能有间隙喝一杯酒。现在却像一块被捏得软不成型的橡皮一样粘在他身上，好像做爱时断掉的泪腺还没重新接上。

”……见不了人了，要死了，“露伴闷闷地小声说说，”还不如那时就被炸死算了。“

”再开这种玩笑我就让小林先生给你上把锁。“

”仗助，“抱着自己的手臂又收紧了一点，他听到恋人用轻若蚊蚁的声音说，”我喜欢你，我好喜欢你。“

东方仗助差点因起身太猛而闪到腰。

“——露伴？再说一遍！再说一遍好不好！”

“……我喜欢你喜欢到要死了。”

可惜他没有被子弹射中过，否则他会形容自己像被子弹射穿了心脏。拨开露伴黏在脸上的碎发，他俯身猛烈地和人接吻，露伴没什么力气，只像小猫一样一点一点舔吻着，还没歇过气，不一会儿又呼吸不过来了，胡乱地推开他慢慢喘着。

“…我可能明天又会变成平常的样子，会根本不愿意回想今天的我，“恋人轻轻摸着他耳边的头发，摸他的耳钉，”可能下次又要瞒你了，我改不掉，怎么办。“

“…明天。”

仗助把猫唇咬开，故意想了想，然后亲了亲对方的额头：“至少…会好那么一丁点吧？每天好一点怎么样，我很有耐心的。“

本来只是接吻，却越亲又越灼热起来，露伴拉着他的手往性器上抚摸，结果又昏天黑地做了一次，沙发上的笔和书本全都掉下去了，毛毯也扯得一半在地上。仗助几乎把恋人全身都舔了个遍，即使到了第二次对方仍然边叫边混乱地制止喊停，到后来又神志不清地说要杀人，虽然听不清到底是杀他还是杀自己。

一直到泡进浴缸里成年人才终于清醒了一点，水龙头哗啦哗啦地放水，然后抱着腿坐在浴缸里怔怔地出神。以前都是自己是清理后面，今天却一言不发地站起来让他帮忙，安安静静了许久，突然出声问他：“你进我书房了？”

“……本来是想借字典的，我真的有在认真写作业啦…”仗助抱歉地解释道，“因为老师平时不是不介意我进书房嘛，如果介意的话我以后就不进了…”

“…没事。”

他有些紧张地看着面前的人。

“…问问而已，”露伴摇摇头，盯着自己泡得有点皱的手指头，以及手掌蜷起后红得快要裂开的指关节，“只是刚才在想，我明明该介意的……”

5.

第二天露伴又早在他醒来之前醒了，唯一的不同只是当他醒来时露伴正躺在面前盯着他看，干燥清爽的细发陷在枕头里，清晨冷色的光线打在半边脸上，瞳孔泛着偏蓝的翡翠绿。脸上已经没有疲劳之色了，由于前额被头发盖住的缘故，少见的有些毫无攻击性的幼态。

见他睁眼后露伴怔了一下，缩在唇边的手指扯了扯枕头角，旋即轻轻叹了一口气，撑着爬起来准备掀被子下床。东方仗助还睡眼朦胧的，见人要走，迷迷糊糊一伸手把人又拉了回来。

“唔…”

他模糊不清地看着栽回到枕头上、且果然有些不愿直视自己的露伴，把人揽进怀里含糊地说：“别走…”

没听见对方有是否有说什么，自顾自地再次睡过去了，大约十来分钟才又睁眼。总算稍微有了些理性意识，他惊讶地发现露伴还呆在他怀里，且无奈又缓慢地戳了戳他的肩膀：“……放手，我手快麻了。”

“抱歉——”

东方仗助赶紧放开了，稍微又清醒了一点，昨晚的事慢慢涌进脑海中，身体还有点乏力。他揉了揉乱糟糟的头发，看着露伴皱着眉甩着手，头发也胡乱地垂在眼前，又要掀被子走人。

“那么……怎么样。”他于是稍微也坐起来一点，出声问。

“……嗯？”

“……今天的露伴变回以前的露伴了吗，还是昨晚的露伴呢。”

躺在那里看了自己多久，十分钟，或者二十分钟呢。背对着自己的恋人没吭声，只坐在床边俯身找拖鞋，熟悉的背脊线和肩胛骨上一片一片的吻痕和印子，低头看，自己的状况更惨不忍睹。

“那个……我先把你治好吧。”

他往旁边挪了挪，从背后把下巴放在露伴肩上，对方却摇了摇头说：“不用。”

“不用……？”

……是前者吗，果然还是这样。虽然猜到了这种结果，仗助仍然抑制不住地失落，沉默片刻后用善解人意的语气“噢”了一声，回到自己那半边，从枕头下面摸手机看时间。

已经快十点了，露伴也这么晚起实在少见，背后传来窸窸窣窣的声音，大概已经下床了。未读消息里有班上的同学问他作业的事，他正啪嗒啪嗒打着字回复，突然闻到熟悉的气息在耳边，下一秒露伴就从后面抱了上来，重重地往他肩上埋，下巴硌得他甚至有点疼：“……不是，不是你想的那个意思。”

手机被碰掉了，仗助想转身但是被箍得死死的不让动，有些讶异：“不是我想的那个意思……是什么意思？”

“……我就想留着，”露伴闷闷地说，“…想被你留下痕迹。”

盯着窗帘下漂浮的灰尘，他轻轻地侧了侧头。余光里的绿色头发垂在他的肩上，整张脸都藏起来了。短时间内可能还是无法听到露伴第二次说出「我喜欢你」，但他还是又雀跃起来，开心地吻住了自己别扭的恋人。

露伴其实没有太大的变化，任人摆弄了一会儿后还是把他踹开，腰酸背痛地摁着他的脖子去收拾昨晚的狼藉，从地上捡起写了一半的英语作业稍微瞥了几眼，对他的英语水平无语得很。中午一起做饭，就算他讨厌西蓝花露伴仍然丢进了味增汤里，虽然疯狂钻石可以省去很多事，饭后还是一起洗碗了。

除此之外，头天晚上胡乱塞进书柜的本子支棱着一个角，陪人进书房画画的时候稍微有点尴尬。不过露伴大概是装作没看到的样子，普通地借给了他词典，递过来的时候看着他的眼睛，低低地舒了一口气：“……我确实喜欢你放下头发的样子。”

傍晚仗助准备回家，告别的时候亲了亲露伴的脖子，再次表白道：“老师，真的好喜欢你。”对方默然地接受了他的告白，然后笑了笑，把咬得发红的手指伸了出来：“……这里倒是可以帮我治好。”当他走出去几分钟之后，手机的短信铃声响了，仗助一边摁着被风吹得乱七八糟的头发一边翻开手机，显示的是露伴老师。太阳正在远离北回归线，街上氤氲着懒散困顿的氛围，连路灯下的蚊虫都无比迟缓。而他看过短信后好半天都没有抬头，不小心和迎面走过来的人撞了个满怀，重叠的梧桐与地上堆积的落叶，只不过是秋天掉落的第一枚硬币。

「我已经开始想你了」

END.


End file.
